Death in all its forms
by The Silent Book-reader
Summary: Nico and hazel bump into Anubis. A big threat,two worlds,a new love and new friendships :D . Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or the Kane Chronicles ,Rick Riordan does :D rated T cus i want :P ( sorry I suck at summarizing.. Just read :P)
1. Chapter 1

_Anubis Pov:_

I was sitting in a graveyard in New Orleans, thinking about Sadie. I was a bit bored so I got up and walked towards the biggest tree in the graveyard, which was right next to the exit. Suddenly I heard someone screaming, I looked up and saw two people falling from the sky. I summoned a giant pile of bandages to soften their landing.

"OWWWW…. Nico you seriously need to improve your shadow traveling, we almost got squashed!"

"Sorry hazel, sometimes it doesn't work to well…"

Then they noticed me

"Oh don't mind me I just saved you from being turned into pancakes" I said (sarcastically)

"Wait, What? You're the one who summoned this stuff?"Said the boy whose name was apparently Nico.

"Yes I did, and you should be more careful, there's not gona be a god to soften your landing next time!"

"Double Wait! You're a Greek God?"

"Greek God? Ohhh No, I'm an Egyptian God "

"WHAT" said Nico.

"Why, you thought the Greek and Romans were the only ones who had Gods?"

Nico looked embarrassed. "Ha Ha Ha, my name is Anubis, I'm the god of Funerals and Death,which is why i am in a graveyard right now, I can only appear in places of death.."

"So who are you guys? You know who I am " I said.

"I'm Nico de Angelo son of Hades the Greek God"

"And I'm Hazel Lévesque daughter of Pluto the Roman God"

Nico looked like he was about to ask a whole bunch of annoying questions.

" I thought Egyptian gods had animal heads?"

I sighed "we can appear in three forms :Human, Animal, and a mix of the two"

"THAT IS SOOOOOOO COOOOOOOL ,all I can do is control skeletons.."

"So Nico can control skeletons and make shadow portal things,but what can you do hazel?"

hazel bent down and put her hands on the earth ,with a pop, a gold bar appeared .

"I can control treasures."

"that's amazing"

she smiles at me.

she closed her eyes and the gold bar became a ring and sank back in to the ground,leaving just a small scar in the dirt .

Suddenly the wind started blowing hard and lightning lit up the sky. Oh No it must be Shu ,he's probably angry that I'm interacting with children of the other Gods.

"ok we get it Zeus ,no need to make a fuss!" Nico shouted at the sky.

"I've got to get going my great-grandfather disapproves of our meeting "

"Ok see you ,I'll Iris message you"

Nico and Hazel ran out of the graveyard .

Iris message what was he talking about? I didn't have enough time to find out.

Shu whisked up a tiny Tornado and blew me far away.

* * *

**Ok don't hate the story plz, this is my first fanfic EVER.**

**also review,i wana know what u think!**

**(If u want me to continue plz review )**

**P.S I don't mind if u Pm me ,I love talkin to ppl**

**~Nikita**


	2. Chapter 2

_Nico POV:_

_(in the underworld)(talking to himself)_

Ok that was just plain weird ,an Egyptian god ,thats like soooooo weird. Ok me, its not That weird i mean there are Roman and Greek Gods ,why cant there be Egyptian Gods? But wait Anubis didnt change form when I said Hades ,is he like the Egyptian version of thantos then?

Oww my head... This is WAYYYY to complicated ,maybe i'll talk to Annabeth ,she'd know what to do!

I was back in my room in the underworld,thinking about my and hazels supprise meeting with Anubis. I wonder why zeus and that Shu guy were sooo pissed,is it that bad to talk to an Egyptian?And how do all the Gods fit up there is there like a club for Anicient Gods? I mean seriously Olympus barely fits the Greek Gods so how could it fit the Romans AND the Egyptians.

Nevermind , right now i have a bigger problem on my hands.

Dad has been summoned to Olymus for some reason,even Persephone ,but it's not the winter solstice,that must mean something's up,they wouldn't call dad up there if it wasn't.

The furies are watching the fields of punnishment and security has been doubled. Whats going on? I realy dont know but im gona find out .

I want to find Anubis, I wana ask him a few more questions,but first I'll go to New York ,see what I can find.

* * *

_Anubis POV:_

somethings going on,Osiris has been summoned by Horus for some kind of council but they didn't invite me,

Am i not a God too? What is so serious that even I can not know?

Do i not have the right to know whats going on?

It is not the time of their usual meetings..

I can not take it any longer I am going to go some where to clear my head .Maybe some random graveyard in New York.

* * *

**:D**

**sorry about the cliffhanger }:D**

**but it was needed**

**sorry if its 2 short next chapt will b longer (hopefuly)**

**anyways what do u think is it cool /nice?**

**if u think so REVIEW!**

**(is Nico 2 OOC? its just that that is how I picture him ,a hyper 16 year old boy :P)**

**(also this happened AFTER Heros of olympus)**

**(and Also happened After Serpents shadow BUT gods are still around and Walt and Anubis are one but they can be seperate from eachother [ex anubis can be in a graveyard and Walt can be at school])**

**-Nikita**


	3. Chapter 3

_Nico Pov:_

_(hours later)_

ok this was pointless,I travel all the way to new york ,go to the Empire State Building ,and they didn't even let me in the elevator, and now I'm stuck New York for another hour until I can shadow travel out of here.

i get up and walk to the biggest graveyard in NYC ,there are some big shadows there.

when I get there I see someone sitting on a bench

"Dude, Hey Anubis!"

he looks up." Oh hello Nico,what are you doing here ?"

"something's up ,and no one will tell me what so I came here to think."

"something simular happened to me,but I am a god I should be invited to the council too,I wonder what's happening..."

we were worried so we started talking.

...~hours later~...

I told him about the two camps ,my friends , the wars and hazel . He in turn told me about the Egyptian gods,his friends( which are magicians ) and the Egyptian underworld and a whole bunch of other things.

everything sounded soooooo cool.

"Nico is both our problems get worse then our friends could combine forces and Work together ."

" the Greek,Roman,Eqyptian group?"

"Yes Nico..."

"so we could be the ... Um... Egroeeks ,no the Gromatians,the Rogypeeks?"

"Orr we could just not have a name and stop giving me a headache?"suggested Anubis.I laughed ,the look on his face was priceless .

" hey Anubis?"

"yes Nico?"

"How come that shu guy didn't tornado you away again?"

"Maybe it's because he is to busy with the problem? I don't know..."

"Hey Anubis I wana show you something,come on." this is going to be soo much fun.I drag him towards the trees ,where there are shadows.

"Wait,Nico I can only appear in places of death"

"I know!"

I open a shadow portal and pull him through .

* * *

**Finaly,sorry I took forever,school is being a pain right now.**

**where do you think nico is takin Anubis?**

**review and I'll put u in authors note next chapt ( plus give u a virtual cookie!)**

**P.s should I change chapter one? cus I have a slightly different version of it**

**P.p.s message me plz I like talking you guys !**

**:D**

**~Niki**


	4. Chapter 4

**_As promised here are your virtual biscuits :_**

**_writer2be14 (:-:)cookie for u_**

**_Hope-Hikari (:-:) and u_**

**_silverhuntress04 (:-:)and u_**

**_now back to the story..._**

* * *

_Anubis pov:_

Everything was black and cold.

we traveled through the shadows for almost a minute ,suddenly there was a light and me landed in a forest.

"Nico where are we?"

" Duh ,camp half-blood"

how am I here? Did someone die in this camp? I searched around and found them,the spirits of the dead that died here.

" Nico ,was there a battle here?"

Nico looked sad ,like he had witnessed some battles ,and had lost some loved ones,he pulled himself together.

"Yes... The battle of the labyrinth and a whole bunch of other ones ,Why?"

"because I can sense the spirits ,actually Nico ,would you like to speak to them?"

Nico looked a bit odd."But I don't have any McDonald's ..."

"what ? Never mind ,I'll just show you"

_Nico Pov:_

Anubis closed his eyes and suddenly there was a bunch of transparent people stading near us .I recognized some of the people but others were complete strangers ,there were even some people wearing purple shirts, maybe from the civil wars?

Then Anubis waved his hand and all of them disappeared

"wow that was cool Anubis ,when I call spirits I have to do all these steps and stuff... And you can summon Way more spirits then me"

Anubis rolled his eyes.

"Nicooo.."

"yeah yeah I know I'm annoying,get used to it."

"now come on I'm going to introduce you to everyone !"

_Anubis Pov:_

Nico starts pulling me out of the Forrest .We exit the Forrest and I get my first sight of the camp.

It had Ancient Greek buildings but they but they looked new(I knew what they looked like because I used to travel a lot before..)

there was also a bunch of mismatched cabins near the middle of the camp.

"Anubis ,Welcome to camp half-blood."

_Nico Pov :_

Anubis looked amazed.

i started pulling him towards the big house.

" Hey Chiron there's someone I want you to meet"

we get to the patio to see ,Chiron and Mr.D playing cards .

" Oh Hello Nico,who is it you want me to meet ?"

" Chiron,Mr.D this Anubis "

* * *

**_Dun dun duun_**

**_:D_**

**_i tried to make this chap longer_**

**_( in my note book this looked longer)( actually it was two chapters :P)_**

**_keep reviewing (remember, cookies :D)_**

**_and remember PM Me cus I like talkin 2 u guys :D_**

**_~ Nikita_**


	5. Chapter 5

**ME: Cookie Time!**

**One for ****_Writer2be14_****(::) here u go ,(thank you soo much for reviewing)**

**and another one for ****_Hope-Hikari_****(::) there,(sorry no explosions :( YET :D)**

**Nico:hurry up ,just give them the cookies and go back to my story ! **

**Me : uhh umm ok Nico... **

**-andddddd back to the story-**

* * *

_Nico Pov:_

Mr D,as usual looked unimpresed,Chiron on the other hand looked quite supprised.

"hello again Dionysus,Chiron, Long time no see."

"Wait you guys know eachother?"

"Yes we do,but it has been a long time.."

"Umm Anubis? _How long is A Long Time_?"

"oh nothing much,just 500 or so years.."

"WHAT 500 YEARS! THATS A REALY LONG TIME!"

"Are you Implying that i am old ,boy.."

"ummm No Mr D ,Bye Mr D ,Bye Chiron"

"come on Anubis lets go meet my freinds"

we walked away from the big house ,and i lead Anubis to the Poseidon cabin,i opened the door quietly,and although it was 10 in the morning ,percy was still asleep"

time to Annoy :D mwahahaha

"shhhh ,i wana do something "

"HEY PERCY WAKE UP! PERCY ! "

He jumped up and hit his head on the top bunk,groaning he said "owww ... what do you want nico.."

"oh no reason i just wanted to introduce you to someone.."

"Percy,this is Anubis,Egyptian god of funerals and death"

_Percy Pov:_

"WAIT ,WHAT?" "an egyptian GOD?"

"no no im not a god im just some random guy whos a million something years old ,has powers,and lives in the undeworld.."

I laughed,for a guy who was probably a billion times my age,he was kinda funny.

"Percy theres something going on with us ,and the Egyptians"

i looked at nico and immedietly sobered up

"wrong? what do you meen wrong?"

this is geting weirder and weirder,first nico shows up with a god,next he says theres somethings up.

"Lets go talk to Annabeth,she will probably know what to do"i sugested

Nico had that look on his face,the face he always has when hes going to annoy the heck out of you.

"I bet thats not the only reason why you want to see her,hey percy,Nudge,Nudge"

i laughed,he knew me too well "yeah nico your right,lets just go,ok.."

we walk to the athena cabin and knock on the door.

annabeth opens the door,"good morning percy ,nico and..."

"Anubis"

"The Egyptian god?"

"The one and only.."

"Annabeth we have a problem.."

and we told her everything

_-30 mins l8r-_

she looked thoughtful

"Anubis you should tell those magician friends of yours too,the more people the better."

he nodded

"now lets introduce you to everyone"

we took anubis to all the cabins and told everone about the problem.

the aphrodite cabin was the worst ,all the girls started squealing and saying things like "oh hes so hot"blah blah blah..

my ears are still ringing..

we went to the lake with a whole group of people,which consisted of:Katie,Travis,Connor,Annabeth,Me,Nico and obviously Anubis

we laughed,and talked,and worried.

Anubis showed us his powers,which I must say were Awesome,and then asked us to demonstrate ours.

Katie made a whole bunch of flowers grow near the lake,big pretty ones,which the niads liked.

travis and connor stole things from us without us noticing,then we forced them to give them back(they stole riptide from my pocket)

annabeth solved this realy complicated math formula thing,

and since he already knew what nico could do i showed him my awesome powers

I raised my hand and made a trident out of water,then just to show of ,i did this realy Awesome water show was like a fountain show ,except there was no fountains and it was way cooler

-a few hours later-

Anubis left saying he has to go warn the magicians about the problem,and we all slowly make our way back to our cabins.

annabeth goes with her cabin to sword practice and me and nico walk together towards the big house.

suddenly grover runs into camp with a girl who looked around nicos age," Monsters..Chased..Cant breath..Hi nico.."

I look at the girl and notice shes crying "My ,Mum we,we left her behind,we had to,we couldnt bring her with us "

Nico looks sad,i bet i proably did too,because i understood,when i first came to camp i thought my mom had been killed ,and seeing someone who left their mom behind ,to protect them ,makes me remember that.

"here have a tissue ,and for what its worth welcome to camp half-blood" said Nico.

I look at him and notice theres a weird look in his eyes,one i have never seen before.

* * *

**cliffhanger,i know im sorry,but its nessisary**

**Nico:haha percy ,the look on your face was sooo funny!**

**Percy:shut up !**

***they start to argue***

**Me : Guys! *throws pencils at them* Cut it out or i will call demeter to talk about the imporance of cereal.**

**Percy/Nico: nooooo**

**Nico:oww,those were sharp pencils and please dont call demeter i get enough of that at home anyways!**

**Me: fine ,but if you start again...**

**Percy: can i just saysometing?**

**Me: what percy..**

**Percy:Nico has a crush,Nico has a crush, hahaha**

**Nico:*blushes* do not ,I DO NOT!**

**Percy: haha you so do!**

**Me: ohh Demeter! the boys want to know more about cereal and stuff..**

**Boys:NOOOOOO..**

**( remember review and u get cookies :) :P )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coooooookiieeeeee timeeeeeeeeee**

**one for writer2be14 (:::)I tried to be more decriptive this chapt,thanks for d tip :)**

**and oneee forrr Hope-Hikari(:::) you will see who the girl is :D**

**anddddddddddddddd back to the story!**

* * *

_Nico Pov:_

"Here have a tissue ,and for what its worth welcome to camp half-blood" the girl wiped her tears and looked up .Wow she was beautiful,with long curly raven black hair,practicly golden skin,and big violet eyes.

"thank you.. umm"

"Nico"

"Thank you Nico"

"Err .. I don't know your name.."

"Samantha Alexandria Sands,but people call me Sami"

"Well then your welcome Sami,now come on i've got to take you to the big house"

I started walking , she, Percy and Grover followed .

_Sami Pov:_

Nico lead me towards a big,blue farm house .On the porch there was two people,a black haired,drunk looking man and a brown haired man in a wheel-chair.

"Sami this is Chiron and Mr D"

"Chiron,Mr D this is Samantha Alexandria Sands"

"Hello" I said shyly.

"Where are you from child?"

"Both me and my Mum are fom England,but my father..."

"Do you know about the Ancient Gods?"

"You mean the Greek,Roman and Egyptian Gods?"

"Yes child I do,well you see those gods are still around and your father is one of the Greek Gods"

"Oh but I already knew that..I just don't know _which_ god is my father.."

To say Chiron looked shocked would have been an understatement.

"You do?"

"Why yes,you see my mother is a child of Mercury,the Roman God but she never told me who my father was. She just said he was a Greek God,however she only told me this year.."

Chiron actualy looked a bit scared now,"well you will probably find out who your father is soon,meanwhile nico can give you a tour off camp,off you go"

Nico lead me away,I looked back and saw Chiron talking to Mr D,what they didn't know is that i didn't tell them everything,that not only was my mother a child of Mercury who had trained in camp jupiter,but she was also the descendant of an ancient egyptian pharaoh.

_Nico Pov:_

By the time I finished showing Sami around camp it was time for dinner so I lead Sami to the mess hall .When we entered I noticed Sami looked at the giant crack in the ground.I looked at it guiltily,I was so stupid and naive before.

"Whats that ?" said Sami

"You mean the crack?"

"Yes"

"Well there was an earthquake and.." she didn't look convinced.

"umm.. Yeah..Moving on,for now you have to sit at the Hermes table -because hes your grandfather- until you get claimed by your father"

I lead her towards the Hermes table,and saw the stolls exchange a devious smile.

"Connor ,Travis NO stealing,or pranking"

said twins looked upset "aww whyyy.."

I gave them the deluxe son of hades glare "Fine..."

-after dinner-

After dinner we headed towards the camp fire;The Apollo cabin sang songs,we cooked marshmallows and suddenly everyone stoped.I looked around and my eyes stoped on Sami. I gasped.

She was Glowing,but not a tiny little light,no, it was a bright light ,almost as bright as the sun and it covered all of her. She was lifted up into the air and the glow grew so bright I had to shield my eyes. The glow (a strange yellow/orange/red light) brighted and then disapeared, all that remained was a sign ,a lyre ,the mark of Apollo. Sami began to fall.I rushed forwards and caught her. the glow had changed her,her hair had gold and bronze streaks and she had a tatoo on her back ,it was a sun ,it was a little like Jasons tatoo on his arm. The Apollo cabin rushed towards me to help Sami,I placed her in Will's arms and he carried her to their cabin.

"settle down,settle down"Chiron stamped his hoof on the floor."Everyone to your cabins"

I ran after the Apollo group.

I ran into their cabin "How is she Will?"

"she's fine" I sighed with relief,I dont even know why I cared so much, I mean I only met her today,but i felt something ,like.. oh I don't know.

"well thats good to know ,tell me when she wakes up" and I walked to my cabin.

I opened the door , jumped onto my bed,and picked up my ipod ,turned on the music and stared at the roof.I fell asleep ,listening to Adel.

* * *

**Me:*yawns* I stayed up late writing this 4 u guys,and it came out different then I had planned,but this way is better!**

**Nico: why am I listing to adel?**

**Me: cus I said so ,would you prefer lady gaga?**

**Nico: nah im good**

**Me: oh ya just for your info both Sami & Nico are 16 and Sami has egyptian magic *Grins* oh aand she has a brittish accent ,like meee**

**Sami: hello!**

**Me: sorry if I took forevaaaaaa to update,I had writers block and school was a pain :P,I already have plans for the rest of the book Mwahahaha**

**Nico: I don't like the sound of that..**

**Me: Hehehe Byee *flashes away***

**( do I even need to remind u about the cookies now? Review!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok here goes,third time I write this chapter,hopefully nothing happens to this one ****_(stupid internet :P :( )_**

**Im kinda sad,I stayed up all night,writing chapter 6 and only got one review :( (heres ur biscuit writer2be14 [:::] )**

**anyways u have to review othrwise I wont update ,and trust me you will want me to update *evil little giggle* *coughs* now back to the story...**

* * *

_Sami Pov:_

I was in a field ,snow as far as the eye can see.I look up and see a red convertible Maserati Spyder ,I relise its probably some Gods car,so I close my eyes and wait for it to land.I feel a wave of heat and feel the snow melting beneath my feet.I open my eyes just as the the driver of the car steped out,he looked about Eighteen or Nineteen, had sandy hair and a big playful smile.

"Hey Sami"

"How do you know my name?"

"Because I gave it to you" He smiled once again.

"Dad?"

"Thats me, Apollo the God of the sun, light, healing, music, poetry, archery, prophecy and your father"

"Wow you are the God of A Lot of things" I said,smiling.

"Yes I guess I am,now Sami we don't have much time before you wake up and I need to talk to you"

"About what?"

"About you"

"oh well ,ok"

"Where to start,oh ya your powers ,ok here goes,You can control Sun beams,you have Photokinesis,you can heal yourself and other living things,you have a knack for music,that includes singing and instruments and you are probably already very good at poetry" At that I nodded "you will be good at archery however you can not tell the future"

"umm ok,thats alot of powers.."

"Oh thats not all of them,thats just the ones you get from me,you also inherited powers from your grandfather,pick-pocketing,Lock-picking and Stealing,hopefully you dont use those very often"He laughed.

"Oh and you probaly prank people alot,succesfuly"

"That acctualy explains quite alot" Apollo looked at me "Nothing"

"Haha thats probably my fault" he chuckled.

"ok moving on.."

"you already know about the Egyptian Magic right?"

"Yes I do"

"Have you decided which path to follow?"

"Yes ,I chose Geb"

"The God of Earth and nature?"

"Yup" I said ,popping the 'P'.

"when you wake up there will be a diamond necklce around your neck,take good care of it,its your life,literally,if it beaks you die and vise versa"

"I understand,its only fair,I have too many powers"

"You are such a good girl,let me give you some extra info about the diamond,It changes color depending on which power you use,Green for Egyptian,Purple for Roman,and Gold for Greek"

"That is actualy pretty cool"

"Yes ,Yes it is"

everything started fading.

"Dad!"

"Yes Sami"

"You'll visit soon ,Right"

"I'll try Sami" He smiled

"Oh and Sami ,I hope you like the changes"

"Changes? What changes?!"

"You'll see,and remember Sami I am very proud of you and I care for you even if i'm not always around"

"Alright dad"

"Bye Sami"

And everything faded to black.

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw a whole bunch of people surrounding my bed.

"Guys shhh she's awake,Hi I'm Will ,I'm your half brother"

I smiled at Will,he had blond hair,like dad and he looked around seventeen or sixteen.

The rest of my brothers and sisters introduced themselves ,there was around 15 of us all together 9 boys and 6 girls including me.

"Guys give her some space to breath,sheesh,so how are you feeling lil sis"

"I'm feeling great,thanks Will"

"No Problem" He smiled.

"Now come on we all have archery class"

We headed out the door and walked to the archery range,while we were walking there I noticed some of the other campers giving me odd looks,I wonder what that was about.I jogged up to one of my sisters,I think her name was Kayla."Hey umm Kayla,why is everyone looking at me? She looked around."Oh its just that we haven't had a new camper in a while,and your claiming was a bit different then usual"

"so the whole tatoo,hair change thing isn't normal?"

"Nope"She said popping the 'P'.

We got to the range and I relized I was acctualy quite good at archery.

I focused so hard on the targets I didn't notice someone behind me until it was too late."Hey Sami"

I dropped all my arrows in supprise,I span around and faced the person

"Oh hello Nico"I sighed "You scared me"

He laughed ,"Do you want to hang out later"

"umm ok"

"Great" He grinned "Meet you by the forest in half an hour"

"Sure ,See you later Nico"

He waved and walked away,I went back to shooting targets

Half an Hour passed quickly and I walked to the forrest.

Suddenly I felt hands on my face "guess who it is" said the person.

"Nico ,I know its you " He laughed "Yeah ok its me" He dropped his hands

"Oh I know lets climb a tree" I said "I used to do it all the time at home"

"uh ok ,lets go"

I ran off into the forrest and Nico followed.I chose a good tree and began to climb .I picked a strong branch a little high up , when I reached the branch I sat down and pulled Nico up next to me.I swung my legs "Look how high we are Nico".

"This is nothing ,wait until you see Olympus"

"You've been to Olympus?!"

"Yeah"

"Wicked"

He laughed ."Your accent is funny"

"Ohhh and yours isn't Mr half American half Italian"I said,punching his arm playfully.

"Good point " He said,Laughing.

-We spent the rest of the day just hanging out ;Talking ,Training,Swimming,Racing.

It was one of the best times of my life and I didn't want it to end ,it seemed neither did Nico.

* * *

_Nico Pov:_

I looked at Sami in the fading light ,she was beautiful,just stunning,I cant belive she didn't notice.

"Nico.."

"Uhh Yeah"I said snapping out of it.

"Thank you so much for the fun time"

"No Prob"

"Umm I know I haven't known you that long,infact its almost unbeliveable that we met just yesterday,but do you want to be my best friend?I know it sounds cheesy" She chuckled nervously.

"Yeah sure"

She smiled at me.I never actualy had a best friend and percy was more of a big brother.."

"You know we need to make up a handshake right"

"Why"

"Because thats waht they always do in those stupid cliche movies"she said ,sticking her tounge out at me"

"Ok"

And so we created our handshake.

_Noone Pov:_

The sun set and the two friends walked towards the cabins together. When they reached the girl's cabin ,they waved goodbye and parted ways.

Each fell asleep with a huge smile upon their faces

* * *

**Wow that took a lot of time *Wipes imaginary sweat off brow*,do you like Sami,I know I do :D yey :D**

**now remember 2 reveiw.**

**and since I'm Bored as well as reveiwing you will also type the country your in and where your from**

**(I go first,I'm in the UK and I'm from Portugal/England/Brazil**

**Eu amo vcs :) (love you guys :P)**

**-Niki**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here goes,im gona type this chapter again,hopefully this one doesnt get deleted.*sighs* I almost cried when all ma hard work disapeared(the first time) and thats saying alot cus I don't cry over nothing . *sighs again***

**maybe it will be better this time...**

**GODS! this chapter seriously dosen't want to be written (this is like my 6th timewriting this)**

**(no reviews=sad me)bwell I know I said I would only update after at least 3 reviews,but 2 is close enough(those who reviewed here are your Waffles [#]) *Squeals* I love this chapter ,wait I should shut up ,no spoilers haha**

**Nico:hmm,suspicious**

**Me: oh ,zip it Nico**

**Nico:go back to the story**

**Me fine ... here we go**

* * *

_Percy pov:_

"NICOO! WAKE UP ITS Breakfast!"

Nico groaned and opened his eyes a little bit,"Percy?What are you doing in my cabin!"

"geting revenge,and reminding you that if you don't hurry up you'll go with out breakfast" I smiled at him,evily."Now come on get changed"I said pocking him.

Nico groaned again,closed his eyes and rolled over ,ignoring me,in response I ripped the blackets off his bed.

"UHH Fine!"

When he was changed I dragged him to the dining pavilion and pushed him onto the Hades table.

We sacrificed to the Gods and ate.

* * *

_Nico Pov:_

After breakfast I went looking for Sami,on the way I bumped in to Rachel,who had been on vacation with her family untill now.

"Hey Rachel"

"Hi Nico"

"Have you seen the new camper,her name is Sami,black hair,violet eyes,tall,tan,brittish accent?"

"No,cant say I have seen her,you looking for her?"

"Yeah,thanks anyways,Bye_ Ray"_

"Bye Nicky" she said laughing.

I waved and continued my search for my best friend.

When I finally found her she was sitting by the lake ,playing with something around her neck.I snuck up behind her and whispered in her ear "Hey Sami".

She jumped and turned around ,Nico! You scared me Again!" she said ,smiling.

"Nico:2,Sami:0" I said,sticking out tongue at her. Sami laughed and stuck Hers out too.

"Wow we are so mature" she giggled.

Somehow we started a stupid face game.

"HaHaHa ,Oh Nico Stop ,your too bloody funny,HaHaHa,Oww,HaHa" She said laughing hysterically and clutching her sides.

"Stop what? you mean this" and I made another face.

"Meany" She said,shoving me,but still laughing.

"Ok ok,fine I'll stop,oh yeah,Sami,what was that thing you were playing around with?"

The smile faded from her face,"Nothing,Just nothing,please forget you saw anything"

Huh ,when someone says its nothing its usualy something,but she doesn't want to tell me ,yet,so I won't pry.

"Ok"

"Hey Nico ,was there a specific reason you wanted to find me?"

"Yeah,well, uhh. next week is July 4th ,and theres going to be a fireworks display,and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me,as a friend?" I said blushing.

"Ok sure,I love fireworks" She replied smiling

"Oh look its dark, lets go Sams"

"Ok Then Nics"

* * *

_Sami Pov:_

Today was July 4th,I spent the day with my brothers and sisters;

we practiced our acrchery,swam in the lake,rode the pegasi (which I must say,was Awesome) and we even climbed the climbing wall (when I finaly got off ,my shirt was covered in holes and burn marks).On the way back to my cabin I ran into Nico "Hey Sams,I'll pass by your cabin in an hour ,ok?"

"Sure see you later"I said smiling,he waved and left.I walked into my cabin and saw my sisters smiling at me.

"What ?"

"Your going with Nico,To the fireworks,One of the most romantic events in camp" said Kayla

"Wait,What,No No,Its not like that , we're friends,just friends,best friends"

"Thats what Percy and Annabeth said,at first.."

"Well Nico probably doesnt feel that way about me anyways" I said sighing and blushing

"So you do like him"

"Yes,I like him,but I don't want to do anything,I might ruin our friendship"

"Have you ever thought maybe ,he felt the same?"said Louisa **(A/N:don't know the names so i'm makin them up except for kayla & Will)**

"What are you guys now ,Aphrodite girls?"

"Haha No ,We're your sisters,speaking of which I can't let yo go out like that"

"What do you mean,these are my best jeans and t-shirt"

"I May not be an Aphrodite girl,but I still have a better style sense then you ,thats why we're giving you a make over"

"Wait A WHAT!"

"Come on girls"

"No! Wait!-"

* * *

_Nico pov:_

I knocked on the door to the Apollo cabin. Will opened the door smiling.

"Hey Nico"

"Hi Will,is Sami ready?"

"Yeah" ,Will turned around and shouted ,"Sami,Nico is here!"

There was some movement behind him and Sami stepped out. I barely recognized her.

Her hair ,out of its usual ponytail , trailed down her back, its gold and bronze streaks reflecting the moon light and making it seem like her hair was shining . Her jeans and camp-shirt, were replaced by a short ,puffy,black skirt,black tights and a gold tank-top with a black cardigan .Her converse had disappeared and in their place was gold,glittery ,greek style sandals .She was wearing make up,black and gold eye shadow,black eyeliner,black mascara that made her violet eyes pop and bright red lipstick.

all in all she looked like a goddess,a beautiful,untouchable,way out of my league goddess .she had always look amazing before but now..

"Wow Sami you look, -"

"Stupid and ridiculously girly"

"Different ,I was going to say you looked different"

She huffed,"Well don't get used to this,I was ambushed" She said,glaring at her sisters,they just smiled and waved.

"Whatever, lets just go,come on Nico" she grabbed my hand and pulled me away. I ran a bit to catch up with her .

I heard a bit of laughter from behind us but i didn't turn around to see who it was.

I found a spot by the lake and we sat down.I watched Sami from the corner of my eye,she was sitting with her knees tucked up under her chin and her arms hugging her legs .She looked beautiful,but i bet she was oblivious to the fact.

* * *

_Sami Pov:_

I turned to look at Nico. Gods,he look hot,wow did I seriously just think that?

Well it was true,especially at this moment,the moonlight was shining onto him ,making his ivory skin shine. his eyes were shining in the light,as he stared at the short he looked like he had just stepped off the cover of a fashion magazine,one that had a goth clothing line. He looked stunning,but I will bet everything I own,that he doesn't know it,or the effect he had on me. There was a whistling noise and I looked up,the fireworks have stared. This was so much like Guy Fawkes day in England .I stared as the fireworks exploded,scattering their beautiful lights across the sky.

I felt Nico move beside me and I glanced at him,for a moment it seemed like his eyes were glowing a strange neon pink .The glow flickered for a moment then disappeared and I dismissed it.I went back to watching the fireworks.

-hours later-

The fireworks finally finished and me,Nico and the few campers still awake walked back to the cabins. We stopped in front of my cabin,I turned to face Nico.

"Thank you so much for taking me to the fireworks Nico,it was fun,see you tomorrow?"

Nico's eyes started glowing and he leaned towards me.

"Nico wha-"

My words were crushed as he pressed his lips onto mine. Nico was kissing me,that was the only thought in my head. His eyes were closed but there was a fait pink light around them.

"Nico.."

As if my words had triggered a reaction,his eyes snapped open and the pink leaked out of them .He turned and ran away.I stood,frozen,on the step in front of my cabin.

"Nico wait!"

He didn't turn around. I touched my lips and walked dazedly into my cabin.I changed into my pajamas ,which consisted of,an old t-shirt and some cotton shorts.I lay down on my bed,replaying the events that just happened in my head.

What just happened?

* * *

**Finally! I finished typing this ,woohoo *dances round her house like a crazy person***

**sooory I took soooooo long to update,my internet hates me :d haha**

**anyways review and tell me what you think :D **

**random question,if you could pick one of your parents to replace with a greek god (they would become your step-parent) who would you replace,and who woud you replace him/her with?**

**I would like Hades or Apollo as my father (though I am a daddys girl haha)**

**anyways hope u liked the chapter.I know I did! :) :D XD XP :P**

**~lots of love,Nika (Niki)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo ppl,hows you? I've decided Not to ask you to review since I'm just writing this because I love PJO and I absolutely love to write ( though I may not be that good.. haha) so anyways yeah,you review I'm happy,you don't its okay i still have the others :P haha .basicly i'm just gona leave a plate of whatever food I want up here and those who review can take one. ( today its chocolate [+] )**

**anyways thee will be a bit of going backwards in time because it's...**

* * *

_Nico POV:_

When the last firework burst me and Sami stood up and walked back to her cabin .We got to her door she turned and said,

"Thank you so much for taking me to the fireworks Nico,it was fun,see you tomorrow?"

I looked at her and felt my controll over my body slip away,everything turned pink,I tried to move but couldn't.I felt traped in my own body,like I was merely an observer to the events about to body moved on its own acord,moving closer and closer to Sami ,whats my body doing?! Its not that I dont want to kiss her but-

All thoughts left my mind as I saw what 'I' had done ,I'm kissing Sami,that one thought echoed around my mind ,driving me crazy.I felt my control weaken and 'I' closed my eyes,'My' hand reaching up to her face.

Wait me snap out of it ,what if Sami doesnt like you,what if she ignores you,this could ruin everything.I scream inside,I need to stop this before my common sence slips away.I need to stop this!

"Nico.." Sami mummers .

The sound of her voice seemed to release me from my spell.I opened my eyes and the pinkness dissapeared.I turned and ran,I know it's cowardly of me,but I seriously dont need anymore pain in my life.

"Nico Wait!"

I didnt turn.I ran and ran untill I reached the forrest.I snuck a look back at the cabins and saw Sami turn and walk into her cabin. I wiped my eyes.I cant cry over a girl,toughen up me.

I walked to 'our' tree the one where we spent our first day together.I sliped to the ground and just lay there,my head on my knees .My head was pounding and my lips tingled. One question repeated itself over and over in my head.

What just happened?

Suddenly there was a flash of light,and a puff of sparkly pink smoke and I heard a happy little giggle.

"What just happened ? Well let me tell you"

I looked up and there in front of me stood the goddes of love ,Aphrodite.I dont remember what she looked like exactly,all I remeber was that she was seriously beautiful.

"Aphrodite! What did you do?!"I said angrily,standing up and clenching my fists.

"Me,well 'I' did nothing realy,I just did what had to be done,you obviously wanted to kiss her,I just gave you a little help."

"A LITTLE HELP! YOU CALL TAKING OVER MY BODY AND MAKING ME KISS HER WAS JUST A LITTLE HELP" I exploded.

Aphrodite just stood there smiling.

"Dont tell me you didnt want to,I have been in your mind I know you do"

"Ok ,Fine I'll admit it .Yes I did want to kiss her but I wanted to have the courage to do it by myself,not just because you did some wack body control thing.."

"You know Nico,I like you,your going to have a very interesting love life"

"No wait,Aphrodite its fine you seriously dont have to-"

But she was gone,dissapeared in a cloud of pink smoke ,leaving behind only some pink glitter and the smell of roses.

"ARGH!' I screamed,in exsperation. Turning and punching the (unfortunate) tree behind me.

I immediately regreted doing that.

"HOLY SHIT THAT HURT! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK ,OWWW OW ! WHY AM I SUCH AN IDIOT!?"

I grabed my hand,hopping up and down with pain. I looked at my hand it was red and blood ran down my arm and started pooling on the forrest floor. It basicly looked like I accedentaly put my hand in a fire then got all emo and started stabbing my self in the hand. This was probably going to leave a mark.

I shadow traveled to my room.I grabbed a towl and wiped off most of the blood,I picked up the nectar and poured it over my hand .I hissed .Imagine the pain of getting lemon juice or salt on a paper cut and then multiply it by a million . You still wouldnt have felt the pain I have.

I wrapped a bandage around my fist and jumped into bed.I closed my eyes and let sleep overcome me.

* * *

_Sami POV:_

I opened my eyes and saw my bed surrounded by my sisters (dejavu)

"Ahh,what are all of you doing around my bed!?" I said laughing

"why do you think we're here?" whispered Kayla,smiling evily.

I groaned ,the events of last night coming back.

"Are you sure your not all daughters of Aphrodie,put here by mistake?"

"Yeah ,we're sure. Now tell us ,what happened?"

"why do you even want to know?" I moaned.

"because we're your sisters and its better that we find out from you then from the Aphrodite cabin."

I groaned again , throwing myself face-first onto my bed.

"So.. How'd it go.." said Eloise excitedly.

"He kissed me" I muttered into my pillow.

"What?"

I rolled over and sat up "He kissed me okay! You hear me now? Nico Di Angelo kissed me!" I yelled

"WHAT!?"/"AWWW,THATS GREAT"

Damn, I may have shouted to hard ,because it seems the boys have heard me too.

"But, he was probably under a spell,his eyes were glowing pink,and when I spoke he snapped out of it and ran away" I said,tears threatening to spill out from my eyes.

My sisters smothered me in a hug.

I heard an angry voice from the other side of the room,where the boys were.

"He kissed you and ran away? I may have to talk to him about that.."

I turned and looked at Will, surprised.

Even though we had just met my siblings were already protective of me(and I of them).

"Ok,group hug, come on guys" said Kayla.

My whole cabin wrapped me in a giant hug.

"you know you guys are the the best siblings i could ever ask for"I said ,wiping my tears and smiling at all of them.

"no prob" some of the guys punched my arms playfully,while my sisters just hugged me again.

"come on guys let leave Sami alone for a while. If you need us we'll be at the archery range okay Sami?" Will said.

"Okay ,thanks guys"

They all left and I was alone. I wet to the back of the cabin and grabbed my saxophone.I carried it all the way to the forrest.

I sat down under the tree I had climbed with Nico and began to play.I let the music fill me up and I put all of my feelings into the song.I felt tears drip down my face and I stopped playing.

Suddenly a voice whispered in my ears "Hey Sams"

I didn't turn around.

"Are you angry at me ?"

"What do you think Nico?"

He sighed "I am so sorry,I didn't mean too,it was Aphrodite and-"

I flipped around and faced him.

"Nico you bloody IDIOT ,you seriously think _thats _why I'm angry at you,if so you're dumber then I thought!"

Nico looked surprised. He had this strange look in his eyes,part sadness ,part anger and part hope.

"You want to know why I'm angry with you?" I asked.

Nico nodded,hesitantly.

"Its because you kissed me then ran off" He opened his mouth to say something, "Yes I know it was probably a spell,but was that the only reason you kissed me,is that why you ran away after the spell was broken?" I said looking down,tears dripping down my face and onto my saxophone.

I felt a hand brush my tears ,and I looked up.

"yes a spell was the reason I kissed you-" I turned away. Nico grabbed my chin and gently turned me to face him , he looked me in the eyes and said,

"I'm not finished. Yes ,Aphrodite put a spell on me and I ran away,but I ran away because I liked you ,because I was scared,scared you didn't like me back,that you would turn me down,scared that if I stayed you would just hate me .

Nico let go of my face and turned away from me,as if scared of my reaction.

"Nico,look at me" I whispered .

"I cant belive your so dense,how could you not notice how much I like you. I feel like you should be able to hear my heart beat from a mile away,how can you not know the effect you have on me? " I asked.

Nico ,looked stunned.

"So,you like me back? then-"

"oh shut up"I said and I crashed my lips onto his.

He faltered for a moment then kissed me back,passionately,one of his hands wrapping around my waist ,the other on face .My hands in his hair,I pulled him closer. All sensible thoughts left my mind, all i could think about was here and now,that I was with Nico and he was kissing me.

* * *

**DONE! finally i mean seriously it took so long,I love this chapter,this ones my fav,this one and the last one**

**haha. Did you like the kiss,cus I seriously don't know how to write those (how can I ,no experience...)**

**anyways hope you liked :)**

**I promise to update soooon :D (I still think this looks like a vapire :E :F) :p haha**

**~Nika**


	10. Chapter 10

***dodges weapons,and flying objects* **

**Im soooooooo sorry I've taken forever to update anis made you guys feel like I would end it like that. If you all want to kill me I understand ...**

**Nico: SILENT WHERE THE HECK DID YOU GO!**

**Me: I uhh had exams.. And then I had no umm wifi.. And then um I moved .. And then I had school and writers block.. *cringes* Sorry?**

**Sami/Nico: SORRY ISN'T ENOUGH APOLOGIZE TO THE READERS NOW!**

**Me: I am so so so so so so so so so Sorry guys I know there is no way you can forgive me so I'm just gona update and hope you eventually ...**

* * *

Sami and I were lying in the grass holding hands under the tree we had climbed on the first day ,looking at the truck of the tree. I looked at Sami and she looked at me and we kissed.

"Hey Nico?"

" yeah sams?"

" Well we've been dating for a while now and I need to tell you something"

"Um sure what is it?"

she pulled out her necklace and handed it to me " Hold this"

I took it gently from her hands ,holding it carefully .

she stood up and closed her eyes. The crystal started glowing gold .Sami too began to glow,glow with the light of the sun. The light became so bright I had to close my eyes .When I opened them again she wasn't there. I stood up and looked around . "Boo" I flipped around and there she was floating slightly off the ground on a sun beam. "Nico:4/Sami:3" she whispered . "That's so cool" I whispered back,

"but what has that got to do with the necklace?"

"You noticed the gold glow right?"

" yup"

" Well that was an indication of my greek powers,you were there when I told Chiron about my roman grandfather right?" I nodded.

" well not only am I descendant of a roman but I'm a descendant of an Egyptian pharaoh too."

"Wait what?"

she sat down and closed her eyes again. She stuck out her hand and little flowers popped out of the ground,growing until they were fully grown. She opened her eyes again and smiled.

" so I can use three types of godly power , Egyptian ,Roman and Greek. The crystal changes colour depending on which. Green for Egyptian ,purple for Roman and as you saw before,Gold for Greek "

"that's so cool,but why does it do that?"

" remeber what you told me about frank and his burnt stick ? "

I nodded yet again.

" Well if that glass crystal breaks i die ,its my life source and well I want you to have it"

" Wait what? I can't keep this ,I'm the son of the god of death it probably wouldn't be a good idea to give this to me ,I'll curse it or something"

she smiled " I know you won't,please Nico I want you to protect it"

I nodded.

she smiled even wider " thank you Nico,you have no idea what this means to me" she took the necklace from my hands and put it around my neck. "If it glows red I'm either wounded or in danger. If its black and starting to get little cracks then it means I'm on the verge of death"

"Sami.."

she shushed me ,putting a finger to my lips. " I trust you Nico, nothing is going to happen" she said before kissing me.

"Nico I love you" she whispered against my lips.

" Love you too my Sami" I whispered back.

* * *

We spent the rest of the day together not knowing it would be our last time together for a long time (a/n I considered leaving it there but I thought you deserved more)

* * *

A week later I was walking in the forest when I heard a strange sound, I walked over to it and I saw a huge monster. I groaned knowing that I was going to have to fight it.

When I finally killed it I sat down exhausted ,and felt the earth shake. I looked around worried and suddenly I heard a voice laughing. " You demigods know nothing, not even your parents will tell you what's going on. You know something's up don't you Nico Di Angelo"

The voice said my full name that's never a good sign. i stood up ,looking around franticly "Who are you!"

" oh not even this your parents told you ,I'm surprised, I thought the gods were supposed to tell their children about all possible threats,I guess I was wrong"

"SHUT UP! Who Are You!"

" I'm the monster that no one ever defeated ,I'm everywhere and nowhere,I'm everything and nothing "

" stop speaking in riddles !"

" why should i ,im having fun toying with you"

His voiced moved ,coming from behind me,I turned quickly

"WHO ARE YOU"

"I'm the Gods biggest fear, Im the ruler of the clock ,controller of the mind ,the master of illusions and dreams. I'm chasei ti mnimi,but you can call me chasei,or lost"

"I thought Kronos controlled time?"

" ha his powers are nothing compared to mine"

Shit that isn't good

"What do you want with me?!"

" tell the gods I'm back and leave them this message "

Suddenly a gust of wind blew me over and I hit the floor with a bang .then everything went black.

I was in a garden ,a beatiful and sunny garden. There were birds singing in the trees and hills covered in flowers. There was a giant forest filled with little animals and an enorous lake. It was perfect ,a little too perfect.

"Nico!" I turned quickly.

"Sami?"

" where are we?"

" that is something I would like to know "I said looking around, putting my arm around her shoulders protectively . I then noticed the birds had stopped singing.

Suddenly the ground started shaking and trees started toppling over,crashing to the ground. The sky turned grey and the sun started burning with black flames . The entire forrest caught fire and the lake dried up.

I looked around panicked . The entire forrest was ablaze,all the animals gone ,the sweet smell of flowers replaced by the smell of smoke. There was no light well not if you don't count the light from the burning fire. I was fine with the almost darkness,but Sami was trembling beside me.

Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, it did.

"hello again Nico, like my little show?"

" what do you want Lost!"

" I thought you would know by now ,I want the Ancient gods dead. I want to destroy them and take what's rightfully mine"

" Why do you need us then!" Sami yelled,bravely .

" well you see my dear Samantha ,I need a bargaining chip, and you are perfect for the job"

" Wh Wh why?" She stammered

" because of your descendance,it would be like killing three birds with one stone"

She turned and tried to run.

" Son of Hades do you know what happens if she stays without sunlight for 5 days" he laughed.

Lost sent out a blast of dark energy. " no matter how hard you try son of hades , you can't control these shadows" the darkness flew towards her.

"SAMI!" I screamed ,running towards her.

" you think you have a chance to save her son of hades? Think again"

A giant hand rose from the fire and slammed into me with the force of ten giants, sending me flying into a tree. I heard a sickening crack and felt a horrible burning sensation of pain in my head. Lost's fist came at me again. The last thing I saw before the fist hit me was the black energy covering Sami and sinking into the ground.

* * *

**Ok I'm sorry for the cliffhanger but Im in a cliffhangery mood.**

**sorry again ,got to go have school tomorrow *sighs***

**thanks to all the wonderful people who reviewed (through out the book so far):**

**Popcorn and cake:****_okay cuz I get it ,thanks :) p.s I'm not ur 'lil cuz'_**

**Max Saturday **

**The seven are chosen **

**Marshapono**

**The inked pen**

**guest**

**other guest(or same I can't tell hehe)**

**Hope-hikari**

**artemisapollo97**

**Sam99**

**Derangedotakufangirl**

**Thesmartbookworm**

**3 worlds meating**

**Moonstar daughter of hades**

**Silverhuntress04**

**Other guests( or same..)**

**E. **

**(and Ranger132 for my first[though slightly rudely put] review )**

**anyways yeah hope you liked the chapter :)**


	11. New story :)

**Okay people this isn't exactly an update ,its just me panicking over which book to write first soooo I'm going to give tinny little snippets of all 18 of my story ideas and then you guys can go on my poll and vote :) yay!**

**well here goes**...

* * *

**_1_**

**_A PJO fanfic- Romeo & Juliet [in the present in the form of a play](Tratie)._**

"Okay class I have some excelent news ,our class is doing a play" Said Mr brunner our English/Drama teacher. Everybody groaned "and I have already picked the people I think are suitable for the part" cue groans again. "Katie can you please come and hand out the cast list?" I stood up and walked to the front of the class."Oh and the parts are un-changable " Guess what happend again,yup more groans. I dont know why people minded so much I mean its just parts whats the worst that can happen?

After handing out all of the lists I sit down and I read through it my self.

_Capulets:_

_Lord capulet: Percy Jackson_

_Lady capulet: Annabeth Chase_

_Tybalt: Malcom -_

_Juliet: Katie Gardiner_

wait what! I scan through the list to see who was romeo

_Motague:_

_Lord motague: Charles Beckendorf_

_Lady Montague: Silena Beauregard_

_Benovilo:Connor Stoll_

_Romeo: Travis Stoll_

Travis! Travis! Why travis ! This is horrible,he cant be Romeo he's not serious enough. Why did I have to jinx it?

"Hey Gardner!" I turned around and saw Travis waving at me "Congrats on the part!" He smiled "You havnt read the whole list have you ,Stoll' "Uh ,no not really.." "Well go on read it I bet you wont be so congratulating then"...

**_2_**

**_A PJO fanfic- Percy is the son of a hotel owner ,Annabeth is the daughter of a rival ,what happens when they meet ?[present]._**

_"_And son remeber Athenas children are not to be trusted,their all lying scumbags who want to put our hotel out of bussines"

I knew that but why ,why did it have to be this way ,why did I have to meet her that day,when she came spying_" _

_-flash back-_

I was walking through the lobby and I saw a girl standing ,slightly confused by the door. I walked up to her and said " Can I help you with anything miss?"

she turned around ,"Um yes actually ,could you give me a tour of the premisis? you see my mother thinks that your website is full of lies and she sent me here to 'check it out' " I laughed and thought about it,giving tours isnt really part of my job discription,but she doesnt know that. "Grover ,Mind the counter!"...

_**3**_

_**A PJO fanfic- Earth has been destroyed, each country lives on a separate ship, boys and girls are separated, until the age of 17.(any couple, maybe all)[future].**_

Today is the day ,the day we get to meat our other halfs,the day that the elders pick our partners,the day we finaly see the men,but it is also the day i have been dreading ever since I was told about it.

I feel like a puppet on a string,merely following orders with out any choise.

There was a knock at my cabin door. I walked over and peeked through the little hole. It was my best friends, Piper,Thalia,Selena and Katie. Opening the door I braced my self for the attack I was about to get. "Annabeth ! How are you not ready for the choosing! Don't tell me you were planning on going in your pajamas !" I looked down at my clothes and laughed. "yes Lena I was going to go like this" ,She glared at me angrily. "Not funny ,you have to get ready in the choosing uniform,you know what happens if you don't go!"

"Okay Lena chill out,Annabeth was going to go she just didn't have time to get ready yet,come on we'll help"

And so my friends helped me do my hair into a high bun ,put a little blush on my cheeks and helped me get dressed into the dreaded uniform. It consisted of an old fashioned ,loose black dress,that went up to my knees, A simple white belt and a white cap. When we were all ready we sat on my bed. I cant believe its today already...

**_4_**

**_A PJO fanfic- Percy is a Slave , Annabeth is the daughter of an average baker. [Pompeii AD 79]. vesuvius_**

Augustus AD 78

25 August

The earth shook again today,its becoming father says I shouldn't worry,that the ground always shakes in pompeii,he always says that ,but i'm starting to wonder why. When I arrived home today I saw the crack in the atrium wall got bigger. I stuck in the tip of my finger and wiggled it around. This is worrying,yesterday my finger would not go in at all. When I told father, he dismissed it saying "Its just a crack Annabeth,the house isn't going to fall down!" I don't know how he is so sure. That night I prayed to minerva hoping that she would be able to give me a hint as to what is going on.

**_5_**

**_A PJO fanfic- Thalia doesn't drink or swear and works hard,she thinks she buried her dark past but when she gets to uni her dreams are being challenged by the schools bad-boy, Nico de Angelo .What happens when they make a bet._**

Everything in the room screamed that I didn't belong. The stairs were old and crumbling,the noisy patrons shoulder to shoulder,and the air was a mix of sweat,blood and mold.

Voices blurred as they yelled names and numbers back and forth exchanging money and gestures to communicate over the noise.

I squeezed though the crowed trying to keep up to my best friend. "Keep your cash in your wallet,Thals!" Annabeth called to me. Her smile visible even in the dim light. "Stay close it'll get worse once it starts!" Her boyfriend Percy yelled over the noise. Annabeth grabbed both his and my hand and let Percy lead us through the sea of people...

**6**

**A PJO fanfic- Percy works /stays a summer camp, then Annabeth becomes the new girl.(camper)**

"Operation prank the new girl is a go,ready on your end? over"

"Water balloons all ready to drop. Is the target in position? over"

"Targets coming your way ,talking with pool boy. Over"

"Ready to release in 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1 BOMBS AWAY."

Annabeth Pov:

I screamed as the balloons hit me and popped,soaking me. Percy,the one assigned to give me a tour of camp,did not get wet . He looked up into the trees and laughed ,I shot a look at him that said, why-the-hell-are-you-laughing-i'. he pointed and I looked up there,sitting on one of the branches was Conor Stoll,the counselor of cabin 11. I took a picture with my phone. for proof. Then he looked at me,"Oh Gods you're soaking,here let me give you this" he takes of his shirt and pulls it over my head."Umm.. Thanks)

we stopped in front of the main house "and that concludes the tour " i looked at percy and noticed he was smiling,"see you around Annabeth,tell me when you're sorted"

**_7_**

**_A Alex Rider/CHERUB crossover- rivals. Spy war. Love. Alex/OC_**

-"Alex ,there's a problem,lots of kids have been disappearing from this area" Mrs Jones puts a map on the table,with s name circled. "We need you to go into the school in disguise and see what you can find."

-"Denise Mitchell to the head-woman's office,you have a mission."

Ofter passing security and waiting for Zara to open the door I sit in a chair in her office " so whats happening?" "we need you to go to st. Louis's school,and infiltrate it. There have been some disappearances and we need you to ind out whats happening. The rest of the details are in the mission folder,are you in?"

_**8**_

_**A PJO fanfic- a reading of the books but this time not only are the demigods sent back but so are the gods..**_

It started with a flash of light .

Most of the campers were in my cabin just hanging out when the light came . The golden light wrapped around us and teleported us to mount Olympus. When the light disappeared we were standing in the middle of the throne room,with Zeus glaring angrily at a piece of paper in his hands. We looked around and noticed some people from camp Jupiter were there too. "Fates.. past.. Demigods.." he grumbled under his breath. It was Hestia who noticed our arrival. "Children,welcome, we have something of great importance to tell you,don't we zeus" She said kindly,whilst glaring pointedly at Zeus. he looked up from his paper "The fates have given us a order" he said ,slightly angrily. "We are to go back in time and read some books with past versions of ourselves,with you demigods, some other gods,and some mortals ,in hope of creating a better future in another timeline."

I had a feeling I wasn't going to like what the books were about ,so I asked,"What are the books about?". At this Zeus smirked "Why nephew they are about you"

i groaned ,the fates hate me.

**_9_**

**_A PJO/Max ride- Annabeth isn't normal,well at least that's what 'they' say .sent to a mental hospital/evil lab she's in danger. Then one day she runs into a room with a strange boy ...(sort of like the 'school' in Max ride) might slightly mention the MR ppl_**

My body ached from being tested on,and I was exhausted. They found out about the monsters and my mother,they think I'm a scientific phenomenon. In other words it just means I'm a lab rat.I cant believe I was normal just a few days ago.I lay on the floor of my cell,wondering where I went wrong. I missed my life,even if it was a bit boring.

I heard footsteps and saw someone stop in front of my cell. It was David,one of the cruelest scientists in this whole place. "You hungry ?" he said, smirking at me through the bars. "I know you do ,but to get it your going to have to do me a little favor" His smirk grew into an evil smile as he turned the key and stepped into my cell. My eyes widened as I found out what he wanted. "No ,please, anything but that,please" I said tears running down my face. He grabbed my wrists and shoved me into a wall ."Your so beautiful" he said ,trying to touch my face. I turned away from him. "please stop"I whispered. He adjusted his hands so he was pinning me still with one had and the other held my face. As the monster smashed his disgusting lips onto mine I bit him,hard,whilst kicking him hard . He let go of me and immediately punched me ,but i took the hit and ran . I slammed the cage door behind me. "TAKE THAT YOU ASSHOLE!" I yelled running away from I'm out of the cage now what?

**_10_**

**_A PJO fanfic- on a dangerous quest something goes wrong and Annabeth can't remember anything after the age of 11. Sort of like the vow . Obviously percabeth_**

I ran alone, leading the monster away from the others. . My legs aching I ran faster,I have to reach the edge I just have to if I don't then my sacrifice will be for nothing.

I felt tears trickle down my face. I sorry Percy. The monster caught up,sinking his claws into my back. I think I screamed ,but the pain was so intense I don't know.i felt like I was being burned alive,chopped into a billion pieces and covered in hydra venom all at the same time. I collapsed to the floor everything becoming blurry. My head pounded and ached . bye percy ,i just wish i could've said good bye properly, because this monster feasted on powerful memories,usually along with the feeling of enough i started seeing images flashing through my mind. Percy's and i's decent into tarterous,our reunion in camp jupiter, the months he was missing,the day before he disappeared,our kiss in the lake,the time in the plaza hotel,our first kiss,the time in atlases cave ,in the sea of monsters,the time i first saw him arrive in camp.. soon i began to get tiered and then everything went black.

**_11_**

**_A PJO/Harry Potter crossover - dont know ,randomly anything :P_**

**_12_**

**_A PJO fanfic- .percabeth,percy loses his memory ..._**

**_13_**

**_A PJO fanfic- Annabeth is Rich but she wants to be Normal .she meats percy,a slight poor average guy at a beach party . Sort of like step up revolution just without the dancing_**

* * *

**(a/n okay i couldnt be bothered to write samples for 11-13 so i'll let u imagine those and attempt to write the rest. ad well 14 is your ideas,but only PJO related)**

* * *

**_15_**

**_A PJO fanfic- tratie just tratie_**

"STOLL!" I heard a voice yell "COME HERE NOW YOU IDIOT!" what did connor do now,I didnt do anything because i was busy planing a major prank on the Aphrodite cabin, I heard a banging at the door. " TRAVIS OWN UP NOW!" . wait what it wasn't me,I'll just go open the door and see who's accusing me.I opened the door and standing there was a furious Katie.

"hey gardner"

"HEY GARDNER! HEY GARDNER! NO YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT AFTER PUTTING EASTER DECORATIONS ON MY CABIN AGAIN!"

I frowned,Connor i was so getting him back for this."Why do you automatically assume it was me?"

"Because its always you"

"now im offended"

"YOU OFFENDED! WHAT ABOUT ME AND MY CABIN! IT LOOKS LIKE AN EASTER EGG BLEW UP ON IT"

"Has anyone ever told you how cute you look when you're mad"

She looked torn between being furious and embarresed.

"UGHH! YOUR So INFURIATING !" she stormed off,I guess she chose furious.

_**16**_

_**A Max ride/PJO crossover -Annabeth was having a normal day until that flying girl flew into her room,now their both being chased by wacko scientists who want their DNA .will max fly off and leave Annabeth,will they get away?**_

* * *

**( a/n I think 16 is easy to imagine)**

* * *

**_17_**

**_A PJO fanfic- high school. Percy and Annabeth are best of friends . then they go to a party and get sucked in to a game of truth or dare_**

The bottle spun pointing at me,damn. "So Annabeth ,Truth or dare"

oh god if i pick truth i'll be humiliated,but if i pick dare I'll be humiliated too.

"Umm.. Dare"

Travis grinned"This is going to be fun" He grinned evilly,I immediately regretted picking dare. "Annabeth I dare you to.. KISS percy on the lips for at least TEN SECONDS"

WAIT WHAT! percy looked as shocked as I did ."But.. but.. but.."

" No buts go in the closet and do it! GO" he stood and shoved my into Pipers massive wardrobe,pushing percy in after me.

"Im so sorry percy"

he rubbed his head awkwardly "Yu know their listening right if we don't then we'll probably be forced to do something worse"

"Umm sure"

He leaned in slowly,as did I and our lips touched. I closed my eyes and thought about anything but Percy. I Quickly counted to ten then broke off the kiss,by jumping out of the closet. i sat down quickly and span the bottle,avoiding looking at percy. "Okay Thalia truth or dare?"...

* * *

**Tell me what you think ;) and vote on the poll .**

**k see ya :) and review ! (Please?)**


End file.
